poppyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MarsDy/something to say
Hello everyone, now I wanted to make a post regarding something I've wanted to say for a while. It's not an update just something I have wanted to say. As you all know I am a huge supporter of Brittany Sheets and I am strongly on her side, a lot of people have misinterpreted me basically owning the wiki and being an editor on here as hypocrisy, which isn't really true. I really dislike Poppy and the whole entire project. I'd like to think that the majority of this wiki is on Brittany's side of the lawsuit and thank you for that. Sometimes editing on here makes me feel ill, and especially the Poppy.Church page, the Titanic Sinclair page and some video pages. When I joined this wiki I was a huge fan of Poppy's but now I'm really only here because I enjoy my time researching and editing and it's a great way to cope with some personal battles if you have depression or anxiety. When the lawsuit was released I felt really ill and shocked, what I had thought were rumors just became truths and I'm quite relieved in a way they were truths. I don't think I'll really feel well at the concerts because I will be surrouned by these people, I'm mostly going because I'm a huge fan of Kailee Morgue's and I wanted to get some information for the pages, that's how much I love this wiki. The thing that really bothers me about the fanbase of Poppy's (and I have been very interactive with Poppyseeds and I'd say this is probably half of the fanbase) is that they treat Brittany like she's a joke. And she is no way a joke, she's a kind woman and she doesn't deserve this. What makes me really revolt is Poppy and Titanic Sinclair treat Brittany like she's the spawn of satan or something and so do their fans. One person brings up Brittany's name in the Poppy.Church chatrooms or whatever, it's instant gasps and people saying "we don't speak her name in the church". Like, I seriously don't get why these people are acting so childish, it's not even funny to censor Brittany's name because you'll offend Poppy. Basically the whole entire project was made to mess with Brittany's post traumatic stress disorder and make her relive a nightmare for the past 4 years. If you're a huge Poppy stan, I'd like to remind you to read the lawsuit again, not just skim over it. There is a ton of evidence to support that Brittany's claims are true, and that you can't play ignorant to it. Now, if you're a fan of just Poppy's music, that's fine. But if you're on the Poppy.Church website and you see someone talking about Brittany, please don't make a huge to-do, because you're just acting like Poppy and Titanic and that's what they want you to do and how to react. It breaks my heart that so many people are supporting them without a consideration to what Brittany has put out and told the world about Poppy and Titanic, because I think everyone should support her regardless. Now I know that Brittany is most likely going to lose the copyright part of the lawsuit because it's really hard to prove in court, it's easy to prove in real life, but not in law. I do like Poppy's music, such as her Bubblebath era and I do think that Poppy is talented herself, not the character really. And I love this wiki, even with a ton of drama that has happened it brings me joy. Everytime I see someone editing on here it makes me happy, and I don't support Poppy anymore, I just enjoy this wiki itself. Please, I really just want to ask of everyone who's reading this, please don't act childish or ignorant to the lawsuit. It is a very very serious thing and I'm proud of Brittany for coming out about it after 3 years of remaining silent and just watching her world crumble, because it's truly noble and she isn't lying at all. Thank you for reading, I love you all. -MarsDy Category:Blog posts